Zoro?
by Lacossu no ame2604
Summary: Ada yang aneh dengan Zoro! Semua heran melihat tingkah laku Zoro yang aneh dari biasanya. Kira-kira ada apa dengan Zoro,ya?


Author: Yipiiiii…..akhirnya fic pertamaku!!! Kenapa di fandom One Piece? Habis sepi banget sih, kok dikit banget, ya??kemana nih para author fanfic One Piece?? Selain itu juga kebanyakan fic yang kubuat One Piece dan akhirnya kupilihlah fic ini, selamat membaca!!!!Hope enjoy with my fanfic!

NB: Brook belum muncul dalam fic ini. Bagi penggemar Brook, gomen ya!Tapi tetep dibaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya!

DISCLAIMER: Selamanya one Piece milik Oda-Sensei. Hanya Oda yang bisa membuat cerita One Piece dengan sempurna.

**ZORO???**

"Semua sudah berkumpul?? Kita harus segera meninggalkan pulau ini..." kata Nami tegas lalu melihat Chopper yang memegang secarik kertas dan sehelai bulu yang diberi tinta diujungnya. " Chopper??"

" Ah...baik!!" Chopper mengangguk mengerti. Ia memanggil satu persatu anggota Mugiwara.

" Usopp???"

" Aku disini!!" jawab Usopp yang tengah asyik bermain dengan teropong barunya. Chopper menyawang nama Usopp di kertas yang dipegangnya. Lalu ia mengabsen Robin, Luffy, Sanji dan Franky yang juga menjawab bahwa mereka ada di kapal itu.

" Zoro???" panggil Chopper tapi tidak ada jawaban. Chopper memanggilnya sekali lagi. " Zoro???"Chopper celingak-celinguk mencari Zoro. Ia segera menghampiri Nami yang sedang meminum teh sambil membaca Koran yang baru dibelinya.

" Nami…Nami…gawat!!! Zoro tidak ada disini!!!"

" APAAAA???!!!" jerit Nami histeris. " Kau sudah mencarinya di seluruh ruang kapal???"

"Be…belum, habis Thousand Sunny kan luas sekali…" jawabnya takut-takut. Lalu Nami menyuruh semuanya memeriksa seluruh ruangan tapi hasilnya nihil. Robin yang mencarinya di seluruh sudut kota dengan kekuatannya juga tidak melihat batang hidung Zoro.

" Jangan-jangan dia tersesat…" gumam Nami kesal.

" Dasar…si bodoh itu, bikin orang panik saja." Sanji memegang kepalanya.

" Oi, Sanji. Nanti masak ikan berekor biru itu, ya!!! Waaah…besar sekali…" celetuk Luffy yang sedang melihat ikan-ikan di akuarium yang dibuat Franky.

" BUKAN SAATNYA MEMBICARAKAN HAL ITU!"

" Ah…ada…" sahut Robin tiba-tiba.

" Eh??" semua memandang Robin.

" Bagus, sekarang ada dimana dia??? Aku ingin cepat-cepat menghajarnya!!!" Nami mengepalkan tangannya.

" Ada di…sekitar kapal kita. Tapi…" Robin membuka matanya, " Kalian pasti terkejut melihatnya…" Semuanya langsung keluar dari ruangan. Mereka mencari Zoro dengan teliti.

" Ah...itu dia!!!" Usopp menunjuk seseorang berbadan besar dan berambut hijau yang lagi berlari-lari dengan gemulai di tepi pantai.

" Tidak salah lagi itu dia, Ooooooiiii…Zorooooo!!!!" panggil Luffy. Zoro tidak merespon. Baru setelah semuanya memanggil, ia menoleh. Zoro lalu menghampiri mereka.

" Zoro???" semua tercengang begitu melihat Zoro dari dekat. Zoro mengenakan celana pensil berwarna hitam dan memakai t-shirt berwarna pink. Zoro juga memakai lipstick dan perona pipi. Mereka tambah terkejut begitu mendengar logat Zoro yang berbeda dari biasanya.

" Memanggil ike???"

" Eh????" semua memiringkan kepala heran.

" Zoro, kau kenapa???kehantam kapal, ya???" Tanya Nami.

" Idiiiihh…nama ike bukan Zoro tahu!!! Nama ike tuuuh Azula!! A-ZU-LA!!"

" Azula???" ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Oi,oi,oi, sarafmu sudah putus ya, makanya kau jadi gila??" ucap Sanji. Azula menghampiri Sanji dengan terpesona. " Aih, aih, ada cowok ganteng. Godain ike donk!!" Azula mencubit pipi Sanji gemas.

" Hi...Hiiii..." Dengan cepat Sanji menjauhi Azula. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri,

" Apaan sih??? Ike kan cuma pingin kenalan sama kamu. Namamu siapa??" Tanya Azula sambil memainkan bulu matanya genit. Jantung Sanji berhenti berdetak saking syoknya. Ia lalu berlari ke tepi kapal, " Aku mau muntah…"

" Iiih, diajak kenalan malah muntah…" Azula melihat Franky yang masih heran melihat tingkahnya.

" Aaauuww…ada cowok cabul gak pake celana, ike jadi maluuu…" Azula menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Azula lalu menyisingkan jari-jari yang menutupi kedua matanya. " Tapi sexy loh!! Ike jadi pingin deket-deket …" Azula bergaya seperti kucing garong.

" Ja…jangan deket-deket.." Franky langsung bersembunyi di balik Usopp.

" Zo…Zoro menakutkaaan…" sahut Chopper hampir menangis.

" Wah, rambut yang lucu sekali…besok ike pingin ke salon ah, mau rambutnya dibikin seperti ini. Ike pasti tambah imut…" Azula memegang beberapa helai rambut Robin. Sedetik kemudian ia menghampiri Nami. " Waaahh…baju yang trendy bangeeet!!! Ike sukaaaa…beli dimana??"

" Eh, di Logue town." Jawab Nami tanpa sadar.

" Logue town? Dimana itu? Ike gak ngerti deh! Waaah…warna lipstiknya juga bagus. Polos tapi sexy, ike jadi pingin coba…" Azula mencium bibir Nami karena ingin merasakan rasa lipstick yang dipakai Nami. Tapi sebelum bibirnya mendarat di bibir Nami, Nami langsung memberikan pukulan yang sangat keras.

" JANGAN MACAM-MACAM, YA!!!!!"

" Aih, gadis yang galak sekali. Eh, cowok ganteng bantuin ike berdiri dong." Pintanya ke Sanji. Sanji menolaknya dengan tegas. " AMIT-AMIT!!!"

" Hei, aku Luffy, salam kenal, ya!!!" ucap Luffy ramah.

" LUFFY. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN??!!!"

" Eh? Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja, kok." Jawab Luffy sambil membantu Azula berdiri.

" Cowok yang baik sekali. Walaupun kau masih terlihat anak-anak tapi manis jugaaaa…." Komentar Azula genit.

" Luffy, menjauhlah dari orang aneh itu!!!" kata Usopp.

" Ooo…kau cowok berambut keriting. Dari tadi kau diam saja. Terpesona ya, melihat keanggunanku???"

" Wah, hari ini cuaca cerah sekali, ya!!" Usopp melihat ke langit.

" JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!!!" bentak Azula.

" Sudah cukup dramanya, Zoro. Cepat kau buka pakaian anehmu!! Kau terlihat konyol sekali!!!" kata Nami.

" Apa?!" Azula memicingkan matanya. " Kau bilang aku aneh?"

" Benar!! Coba lihat dirimu. Badanmu yang besar tidak cocok memakai pakaian perempuan. Menjijikan sekali!!" lanjut Nami.

" Kau bilang aku menjijikan??" Azula menghampiri Nami dengan luapan kemarahan." RASAKAN INI KARENA TELAH MENGHINAKUU..!!!" Azula melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Nami. Nami terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Azula akan melakukan hal itu. HAP!! Franky menggendong tubuh Nami menghindari pukulan Azula. DUARR!!! Lantai dek hancur terkena pukulan Azula.

" RASAKAN INI KARENA KAU MENYAKITI NAMI-SWANKUUUU…." Sanji menendang Azula sekuat tenaga.

" Tidaaaaaakkkk….." tubuh Azula terpental ke langit sampai menghilang dari pandangan. TIIING!!!

" Kau tidak apa-apa, Nami???" Tanya Usopp khawatir. Nami menggeleng. Dia masih terlihat syok.

" Haaah…sekarang aku yakin kalau dia bukan marimo." Sahut Sanji.

" Tapi kalau dia bukan Zoro, dimana Zoro yang asli sekarang???" Tanya Luffy.

" Aku pulang, maaf aku terlambat. Lagi-lagi aku tersesat…" Semua menoleh mencari asal suara berat itu. Zoro muncul sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia berpikir akan dimarahi habis-habisan sama teman-temannya, utamanya Nami karena pulang setelah senja.

" Zoroooo…" semua kecuali Sanji dan Robin berlari memeluknya.

" Zoroooo…aku rindu padamuuu…"ucap Chopper sambil menangis.

" Oi,oi,oi, apa-apaan sih kalian??? Tidak biasanya kalian bersikap seperti ini!" Zoro bingung sendiri melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

" Zoro jangan tersesat lagi…" sahut Nami.

" Dan jangan memakai pakaian wanita lagi…" tambah Luffy.

" Heh??" Zoro memiringkan kepala heran.

" Tadi itu bukan Zoro, Luffy!!" ralat Usopp.

" Hu...huu...enaknya Zoro dipeluk Nami-swaaan…" kata Sanji.

" Hei, alis melingkar, makan malamnya sudah jadi belum?Aku sudah lapar nih!"

" Belum." Jawab Sanji singkat.

" Kalau begitu buatlah sesuatu. Aku benar-benar lapar."

" Hei, marimo!!! Sudah menyusahkan kami semua, datang setelah senja, sekarang malah minta makan malam seenaknya. Tidak! Aku tidak akan membuatkannya untuk…"

" Sanji, tolong buat makanan yang lezat, ya!!!" sahut Nami.

" Baik, Nami sayaaaaaang…" Sanji langsung ke dapur dengan mata berbentuk hati.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,sih??" Tanya Zoro heran.

" Nanti, kami akan menceritakannya. Sekarang ayo masuk." Mereka menceritakan semuanya dari A sampai Z saat makan malam.

" Apaaaa???!!!Ada orang yang mirip denganku dengan berpakaian wanita dan bertingkah seperti…" Zoro tidak kuat mengatakan kata 'banci'.

" Aku mau Zoro yang ini, tidak mau yang tadiiii…" Chopper memeluk Zoro.

" Yah, walaupun kedua Zoro sama-sama menyebalkan, lebih baik Zoro yang ada di hadapanku ini." Celetuk Sanji.

" Oh, terima kasih kau sudah memilihku, alis melingkar. Aku merasa tersanjung."

" Bisa tidak sih kau tidak memanggilku alis melingkar?!!!" Sanji memberikan tendangan ke Zoro tapi Zoro menahannya dengan dua pedangnya.

" Hei, kalian berdua. Ini di meja makan, bersikap sopanlah sedikit." Kata Franky. Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Seperti biasa."

" Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin ini Zoro yang asli." Ujar Usopp.

" Benar." Nami mengangguk setuju.

" Tapi, Zoro banci itu ada dimana, ya??? Sepertinya dia terlempar cukup jauh." Kata Luffy penasaran.

" Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita berdoa saja semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi dengan makhluk aneh itu."

" AYE!"

Sementara itu jauuuh dari tempat anggota mugiwara, Azula terdampar di sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat dan tidak berpenghuni.

" Ini dimana, nih??? Ike tatuuut…" ujarnya sambil menggigit kerah bajunya. Terdengar auman harimau dan suara hewan menyeramkan lainnya.

" Hei, sedang apa kau disini? Kau terdampar?" Tanya seorang pemuda bernama Tarzan yang berdiri di belakang Azula. Tarzan menyangka Azula adalah seorang gadis malang yang tersesat.

" Ah, akhirnya ada yang menolong ike jugaaa…" Azula menoleh kebelakang. Tarzan tidak bisa berkata-kata begitu melihat wajah Azula.

" Se...se…setaaaaaaaaaaaannnn…" Tarzan langsung kabur. Ia berayun dari pohon ke pohon. " Heeeeeiii…tunggu ike cowok ganteng…" tanpa diduga Azula juga berayun mengejar Azula.

" Hiiii….dia malah ngejar. Auuuuooooo!!!!! Harimau, gorilla, semua yang ada di hutan ini, toloooooonggg!!!!ada makhluk jejadiaaaann!!!!" teriak Tarzan.

" Eh?" Azula tiba-tiba dikepung hewan-hewan hutan. Ia mendarat di ranting pohon yang cukup besar.

" Weee…kalian hewan-hewan nakal tidak bisa kemari, kan?? Ayo kejar ike kalau bisa.."ejek Azula. Tanpa diduga ranting pohon patah dan Azula jatuh dengan suksesnya.

" Tidaaaaaaaaakkk…!!!!!"

THE END


End file.
